Pick Up on Aisle Nine
by bendingmirrors
Summary: Written for Miztrezboo's Birthday 2009. A chance encounter in the grocery store at the end of a very long day.


**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Happy Birthday, Boo! I hope you had a great day, this is just a small thank you for everything that you've done for me, from encouraging me to write in the first place, to chatting, and introducing me to so many lovely people! I hope this year is fantastic for you :D  
**

I couldn't believe how fucking exhausted I was. I knew that looking after a room full of rugrats would leave me drained at the end of the day, but I just wasn't prepared for how much energy twenty-five seven year olds had. When I had decided to become an elementary school teacher, people had warned me that I would be tired a lot in the beginning, but I just didn't realize how right they would be.

I was a big guy, I looked after myself; weights, running, and eating healthy foods. Even so, I was tired enough to consider going straight to bed when I got home. Those little fuckers had destroyed me in one day flat. I think if the rest of the day had gone any other way, I would have been under the covers fifteen minutes after arriving home, and snoring within twenty.

As it was, the day had other plans. First, I had to wait with little Andrew Crowley until his mom finally fucking showed up to take him home thirty minutes later than she should have. Then I couldn't find the keys to my car. I had put them in my desk drawer, but they were mysteriously fucking absent when I opened it to take them out. Finally, upon finding the keys in my jacket pocket, I proceeded out to the car to find that I had a fucking flat. Twenty-five minutes of rearranging shit in my trunk to get the spare out and replace the flat left me in a very bad mood as I pulled out of the lot and commenced the drive home.

I was at the end of my fucking rope by the time I remembered that I needed to stop at the grocery store in order to get something to make for dinner tonight. I pulled into the parking lot and made my way into the store, grabbing a basket on my way through.

Minding my own business, I wasn't paying a great deal of attention to anything other than the food I was planning to cook, so when she ran into me with her cart I was completely taken by surprise.

"Oh God, I'm so very sorry. I can't believe I just ran into you like that and sent your basket flying. I really am having such a bad coordination day today. You'd think that by now I'd be used to making sure that I'm actually paying attention to my surroundings, but something about being in a grocery store makes me forget. Are you hurt?" She questioned as she knelt and tried to grab the vegetables and other items that had fallen out of my basket when it hit the floor.

"Do you take something for that?" I questioned, watching the cute blush stretch from her forehead down to disappear beneath the neckline of her top.

"For what?" she responded with a confused expression on her face.

"Your verbal diarrhea" I had no idea how she managed to do it, but the cute blush suddenly looked like it could start a forest fire. Despite the deep red flush to her face she had to have been one of the sexiest women I had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. I can always exchange any of the damaged items. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new around here?" I questioned as I checked over the produce before I placed it back into my basket.

"Yep, I moved here this weekend for work. I'm Bella." She smiled brightly at me and then promptly ran over my foot with her cart.

"Shit! Oh, I'm Emmett," I replied, holding up a hand to preempt the apology that was sure to follow shortly. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine, but I'm moving away from that cart before you kill me with it." I stepped to the other side of her, making my point. She really didn't have anything in the cart yet, it looked like she was just starting out while I was well and truly finished with my grocery store run, and I had more than enough to make dinner for two.

"How about you ditch the cart and I'll cook you dinner tonight? A sort of welcome to the neighborhood meal."

"But I should be the one cooking you dinner to apologize for the whole running you over incident!" she protested. I could see that if I let her keep going down that path she'd talk herself into more guilt, and I didn't want to ruin a potentially good evening with useless contrition .

"No, I insist. I have more than enough here to cook pasta for two, so you're coming to my place for dinner. I'm not taking no for an answer." I gave her the sternest look I could muster, then softened it with a flash of the dimples that I knew always worked to my advantage.

She relented, so I paid for the groceries, and we soon found ourselves back in my kitchen. I was stirring the pasta, and fresh creamy pesto sauce on the cook top while she sat at the counter enjoying a glass of wine.

"What sort of job brings you to Forks, Bella?"

"Well, originally I had intended to work as a reporter, but things don't always work out the way you plan them to, so I'm teaching Art and Photography over at Forks High," she sighed wistfully at the end. I wanted to bring the mood back up a notch, no fucking moping tonight, this was to be her big welcome to town, and hopefully a big welcome to dating in a small town.

Dinner was enjoyable, I could see that she was slightly surprised to be enjoying a home cooked meal. I got the feeling that when she had accepted my dinner invitation that she expected that she'd either be tortured with a reheated frozen meal, or that she would have to cook it herself. We enjoyed the rest of the bottle of wine I had uncorked, then started on the beer I had in the fridge.

After clearing the table and packing the dishwasher, we moved into my living room. Bella perused my CD collection and selected a recent purchase, a Ray LaMontagne album. Turning to me with a raised eyebrow. I pointed at the CD player, and using the remote, ejected the turntable for her to pop it on.

She sat beside me on the sofa, but mostly curled up so that she was leaning on me. I leaned in closer to her, she smelled lightly of some floral shampoo. I was surprised how Bella fit so nicely under my chin, but as she leaned back slightly and turned, I was more surprised by how her mouth fit mine perfectly.

"I hope you know I don't make a habit of this," she breathed between kisses. "I never go back to strange men's houses with them upon first meeting, and I certainly don't do ... this." She waved a hand at our state of dishevelment as we had been pulling on each others clothes while we made out like teenagers on my sofa.

"I'm sure that you don't. Believe me, this isn't like me either," I said as I got up from the sofa, adjusting my pants over the tent pitched in front. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist, carrying her through to my bedroom and my king size bed. The bed dominated the room, a deep walnut wood, with a navy blue duvet cover.

As I reached the bed, I unwrapped her legs from my waist and set her down on the soft mattress, shed my clothes at top speed, as she performed the same tasks from her position on the bed.

I knelt up on the bed and then crawled up to meet her, kissing up the skin I found on my way. By the time I reached her mouth she was writhing under me, but I knew I had to get some semblance of control or this would all be over before it began. I worked my way from her mouth back down her body. Stopping first at her breasts to pay tribute to the most perfect fucking pair I had ever seen.

Smoothing my hands down over her soft belly, I dropped kisses along the path my hands had taken until her quiet moans became more urgent. The hand that had been running softly through my hair suddenly became fierce, pulling and tugging at me to reverse my path. I relented, retracing my path up past her gorgeous fucking tits to her mouth. All the while reaching across to the bedside drawer and pulling out a foil packet.

Quickly sheathing myself in the condom, I paused and looked up at her again making sure this is what she wanted. She quirked an eyebrow at me and said.

"What are you waiting for, Em?"

Figuring that actions speak louder than words, I rubbed my cock over her entrance, enjoying her moan from the friction I had created, and then pushed my way in. The sheer intensity of the moment engulfed us both, and swept us away in a rush of moans, sighs, touches and tastes. Knowing that I was nearing my peak, I moved my hand down to her clit, making sure she got there first. The sweeping wave of her climax crashed over her and I stopped trying to fight my own.

Collapsing on top of her, I realized, belatedly, that perhaps I was a little too heavy for her. I rolled onto my side, disposed of the rubber and pulled her close. As our breathing returned to normal, I considered just falling asleep with her in my arms like this. Bella turned over, and with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a soft caress over my cock, she asked, "Round Two?"


End file.
